Renaissance
by HashTagHeel
Summary: Since coming in contact with the memories of Javik and even the Prothean beam; Shepard becomes one out of the two people left in the universe who can speak the ancient language of the Protheans. Much to her dismay however she's given the task by her Asari friend to learn more of Javik, the enigmatic man and the way he and his people lived 50,000 years ago.


**Author's Note**: I finally grew the courage much to my dismay and internal struggles to write a fanfiction for Mass Effect. I thought "Why the fuck not?" If I've replayed the game over billions of time, and every single time I can't get enough of it – I find myself enthralled all the more. With that said, I've also decided to write about an unlikely pairing that I wish was possible, but never played out (Thanks Bioware) and that is Shepard and Javik. I love that Prothean man with all my being, he's definitely one of my favourite characters – and because he wasn't a romance option out of frustrations I developed this fanfiction. Though it will be a love-triangle of the sorts seeing as I'm making it as though Shepard romanced Garrus in 2185 – their relationship never truly worked out. I love Garrus with all my heart as well (He was my first romance option, then Thane) so I thought why not find a main spot for my Turian King. Enough rambling. I'll provide basic information of the Shepard in this story.

Alessandra Shepard – Earthborn – War Hero. As mentioned in the summary ever since coming in contact with the Prothean Beam, and then Javik, Shepard can speak Prothean.

I'm starting the story off from the rescue mission of the ex-Cerberus scientists since that's when I got the DLC for Javik and thus began using him around that time.

I owe nothing that corresponds with Mass Effect, all is own by Bioware.

I hope you all enjoy, and please be sure to review your thoughts; I'll love to hear what you guys have to say.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

Ever since Commander Alessandra Shepard released the 50,000 year old and last living Prothean from his life-pod and stasis – she's come to the conclusion and noted him being a rather mysterious, self-reserved man for he exchanged little to none words with her and the rest of the crew aboard the _Normandy. _He normally got his point across with a simple gaze, or noises that hinted some sort of approval or in most cases throughout disapproval.

Shepard never truly approached him for the means of conversation unless it was truly necessary. It was the same from his behalf as well seeing as he never really reached out to her unless there was a matter that needed her utmost attention. During such small instances – Alessandra tried her best to find out about the Protheans past experiences against the Reapers, or even war tactics/mechanisms. It would serve as information not only for her own wartime tactical means, but as well little bits of satisfactory crumbs to her Asari friend whom has her life studying the dead culture. But those attempts proved to be fruitless. Javik always wandered off in repetition as to how the Protheans shouldn't matter because they are dead. He'll also break out into random raves of promises and oaths regarding vengeance for his people.

"_Stand amongst the ashes of a trillion dead souls and ask the ghosts if honor matters…" _

A statement that always echoed in her mind, along with the painful images, flashbacks she received in the moments of releasing the Prothean from stasis back at Eden Prime. That sentence alone summarized the internal torment, the frustrations and wrath that are rattling the insides of the last living Prothean. A tough predicament to find yourself in – and thus why Alessandra didn't mind giving him the space he most likely needed – after all it is hard to wake up like if it is the next day in a cycle that is not one bit familiar to him.

The closest she's managed to be to the Prothean was when he personally messaged her terminal for them to meet at the Citadel. She recalled lightly brushing her arm against his armored one, and how cool the metal felt against her feverish flesh. That slight moment of contact with the Prothean stuck with her, not only because she managed to feel what Prothean armor felt like (obviously not the reason), but because that moment in the Citadel, watching the scenery at Embassies floor, Javik softened.

He realized then and there he's no longer in the world of 50,000 years ago, but he's now in a cycle that bears true unfamiliarity. What was once a myth to his people, and himself (it being the Citadel) became an actuality, along with the harsh realities. He couldn't exactly grasp onto the fact he's now in 2185 – something that he obviously struggled with ever since waking from stasis. Even though then in that moment the normally calloused Prothean soften, he quickly thanked her for the time and returned to the ship. The next time Shepard went by the port side cargo room – she found him by his water basin and the impenetrable walls were up once more.

Javik has proven however to be a true soldier, one of the best along her side, and although she mentally questions herself at times as to why she barely ever brings him along in priority missions. When receiving Eve back at Sur'Kesh, rescuing the stranded Turians on Tuchanka, and even dealing with the bomb on Tuchanka he proved his capabilities in the battlefield. She was in awe in seeing how ferocious his biotic powers were. For when it was time to save the students from Grissom Academy, most of the Cerberus fighters turned into past from the domineering force of his strength. During such instances, Javik proved his position to be of worth on the _Normandy_. But since then she hasn't really carried him on through more missions. One could say she wanted to see what he was capable of, thus she dragged him through such missions right after releasing him from stasis.

Visiting Liara's Office/Cabin, Shepard sat back into her seat, reclining as she held a smug look of pure amusement gracing her facial expression. "Why out of all life-pods with a Prothean we had to find the hard-ass one huh?" She shook her head, the frustration of her Asari friend proved to be rather entertaining. Liara glanced towards Shepard, noting the expression on her Commander's face and groaned.

"Shepard please! It is truly infuriating," Alessandra only laughed all the more as she placed her hands behind her head, she couldn't help but enjoy this. Hell, one knows Liara T'Soni is truly upset when she used 'hard-ass' as a form to describe the behavioural notions of Javik. She's not only to really brush up on crude language. Before she could part her lips to speak, Joker's voice cut through. "Fifteen minutes before we arrive to Gellix Commander, might want to start prepping up and see who you'll take with you."

Shepard snapped up from her seat and Liara only rolled her eyes. "If you can, seeing as he seems to feel more comfortable with you, please try finding out more about Protheans for me Shepard, I don't think he wants me probing into his past. Besides, you've had first-hand account with his memories regarding the Protheans and when they faced the Reaper invasion." Not a comforting reality and the thought of the images she saw really shook up the Commander. The fact that Liara thought Javik felt comfort around her struck the Commander odd – she only sighed, not sure if whether or not she should accept such proposition. She didn't think there would be time during the middle of a war for her to be able to peacefully sit down and have tea and discuss ancient civilization with Javik.

"Liara I-"

"Please…Shepard." The way her eyes twinkled along with her pleads. Shepard noted the desperation and thirsty to learn more and she couldn't bring herself to say no. She excreted a heavy sigh from the end of her throats as she combed her fingers through her sandy blond hair. She couldn't resist those eyes of the Asari – and Shepard was sure her friend knew that very well.

"I can't say no to you, even if I wanted to huh Liara?"

* * *

Complying to the efforts to actually attempt and learn something about the Prothean and much more precise details about his civilization Shepard requested that he along with Garrus accompanied her to the rescue of the former Cerberus scientists at the planet Gellix. Javik never protested whenever he was summoned to a mission and thus as always he complied without a single complaint or excuse as to why he didn't want to go. For though of course he couldn't come along without stating something as to why one should even rescue the scientists that once worked for the organization that turned its back on humanity.

Quickly they cleared the landing pad from the Cerberus soldiers - through quick headshots and biotic flurries to then a moment of excitement due to the reunion with former partner Jacob. Jacob of course was rather weary of the new presence before him, unsure of the species, but too busy and in the moment to care to decipher. Jacob eyed Alessandra, eyebrows perking up and his expression obviously questioned if the new recruit was trustworthy, as much as Shepard wanted to chuckle at the question, she simply nodded her head to him, as she then glanced towards the Prothean whom seemed to be staring at the three intently.

It was interesting seeing Javik stare at the offered hand from Jacob's behalf for seemingly enough he didn't know exactly how to approach it. Hesitantly he took his hands into his, and because of Jacob beginning to give a slightly shook, he caught onto the gesture. Shepard recalled when she extended her hand back to him at Eden Prime and how it was completely neglected - then again she can't exactly grow bothered for he didn't know a damn bit of where he was to begin with.

"I just want to say thanks for your help out there. Me, and my people are grateful for taking us out safely from the harms of Cerberus." Appreciation? Gratefulness? Things that Javik obviously wasn't quite sure of and the way his lips pursued together at hearing the words and receiving the gesture hinted the fact that he was... curious? Confused? Sheparded noted the expression on the Prothean, grinning as she folded her arms neatly across her armored chest.

Jacob walked away, leaving the three, Garrus, Alessandra and Javik to be. Javik was still obviously confused by the behaviour of Jacob.

"I do not understand," He started, as though he thought out loud. Shepard piqued an eyebrow in interest to hear what the Prothean had to say.

"As to why Jacob didn't ask about your kind?" Garrus chimed in as he slung his sniper rifle onto his back. Javik however glanced at the Turian for a mild second before shifting his gaze back to Shepard.

"I don't really think he knows at all, nor would he be caring at these moments. I'll probably get a message at my terminal sometime about it though. Guarantee Taylor's curiosity won't go unanswered." Shepard faced Javik, whom all four eyes fixated themselves onto her. She felt her insides shiver at noticing the difference in how he looked at her in this moment - compared to how he normally did. Goosebumps slowly crawled their way onto their flesh. It was bold, penetrating.

"Your cycle and its un-advanced form of communication..." His voice wandered off, but his gaze didn't at all. Garrus noted the expression on the Prothean's face and cleared his throat as he lightly placed a hand on the shoulder of Shepard. Javik took note of the touch and at that moment he pried his visage away. His eyes flared for a mild second before he fully looked away.

"Does it matter if he knows?"

"Not at all Turian."

"I'm sure he knows by just looking at you, he'll probably need some sort of-" She was interrupted as through her communications she heard Cortez's voice interrupt her - as he announced that his arrival should be due in T-Minus 30 seconds.

_Your choice in allies have proven to be quite interesting Commander. Different, but they are worthy. _Shepard looked around, as she stood by side Garrus whom seemed confused by the sound that just came from the Prothean, what was all the more confusing was the fact that she seemed to understand what he said. The sound he made sounded like ripples in the water that attempted to cohere words, but with some sort of scratchiness within the noise. It was beautiful, whatever tongue he spoke in – obviously it being Prothean.

Shepard felt her mouth go dry as she glanced up to the Shuttle that was landing as she for a second stared at Garrus whom simply shrugged his shoulders. She parted her lips to speak what she thought was regular English, but in the end her voice came out almost in scratches, bubbled, foreign. _You-I can understand you. I can speak your language as well… Why speak to me in it?_

Garrus was definitely now confused as the two exchanged sounds he didn't understand. His translator didn't work at all; this is what made him realize the two spoke the language of the ancients.

_Since we made contact Commander – it seems that you and I are the last of what remains from the Prothean tongue. If I can speak to one being in this cycle in Prothean, then surely I will do as I wish. _Shepard was going to open her mouth to speak once more but only hopped into the Shuttle as the three now headed back to the _Normandy. _She sat next to Garrus as Javik stood by Cortez, watching him pilot his way to the ship.

"What the hell was that about Shepard?"

"I think I can speak Prothean…"

"But, how? Last time I recalled from our inter-" Shepard elbowed him, not allowing him to bring up intimate details of their past – Garrus cleared his throat, trying to rephrase his diction. "You're human."

"He didn't exactly answer why I can speak it. I'm safely assuming it is from when we made contact back at Eden Prime." Alessandra sighed as she shook her head – knowing this is really going to push Liara into making her find out more about the Protheans, about calloused Javik.

Since her and Garrus were engrossed about conversation, Javik only glanced back at the two, as he found himself grinning at the realization that him and the Commander were truly the last remaining figures who can speak in the ancient tongue. Something about that fact alone made him feel closer to home, to his cycle.


End file.
